


The Eve of Patience

by McKangsty



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: Life is not always what you'd hoped it would be, but if you don't know what you want , it can turn out to be more than you'd expected. Set after 4.08, bit AU with a OC, characters as canon as possible given a AU. Still headed towards the Christmas special, to see what happens...





	1. Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> no beta

Dr Eve Harbour is the only OC character I plan on adding , and Im hoping to get invested with all of the others and what makes them tick.

Disclaimer I don't own the rights to Call the Midwife nor will I make any money from this, I'm just hoping to finally write a fiction of my own and have at least a couple of people read/help/suggest and so forth to add to the small pool of fiction for this show. There really ought to be more for such an outstanding series P.s set before the Christmas special, Au but will try to keep characters canon;

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

October 6th 1960

It was a cold dew filled morning in Poplar, Winter had come early this year and seemed as though it was here to stay. Most blamed the months of torrential rainfall, as though it had brought the chill in tow. Dappening the spirits of the already downtrod, matched only now by the frost filled windows that many say added a kind of magic or beauty to the impoverished town. However the circumstances only added to the monopoly of chores the women of Poplar carried out each morning before the men rose for the day.  
The early hours when the sun had yet to rise were theirs and theirs alone; aside from the infant early risers which were few and far between during the darker days of the Season.

Little did Nurse and current Midwife Patsy Mount in residence of Nonnatus House know that a day just like any other... a Thursday to be precise, her whole World was about to change.

Meanwhile Dr Eve Harbour had risen a fair few hours ago due to rampant nerves... not that anyone could blame her being a woman and a recently qualified Doctor was an oddity if ever there was one. She always thought nay hoped the world would eventually catch up and begin to accept that women were as capable as men and that a Woman who has compassion or empathy should not be mistaken for sensibilities.  
She reasoned with herself daily given most things in life are rather transient at best, why not be a Doctor, she was as capable as any man intellectually wasn't she?.

Patience or Patsy as she preferred to be called, Uncharacteristically has very little of the sort this morning. Not only was she on call from dawn but also burdened with a gargantuan headache that no Asprin would shift, regardless of faith. Add to this the current glacial and wholly unnecessary weather, in her opinion. As well as difficulties of late reguarding Deliahs' health. The latter causing more confusion and headaches than she care omit to, not even to herself. According to intermittent correspondence from Mrs Busby, Delia had been doing _''alright given the circumstances''_ in comparison to what she had been following the accident and rather abrupt subsequent move back to Wales.

Until Patsy received a letter one month or so prior to today informing her that Delias' seizures hadn't occured at all in the last three months, which was of course a huge relief but also a surprise given Mrs Busby hadn't mentioned anything of the sort in her previous letter. However there was more, Mrs Busby dropped not only one bombshell that day but two, the second being that Delias' memory had spontaneously been restored to quote her Mother; _''We had been praying for cariads memory to be restored like a lamp that has finally been switched on, but maybe all along what she needed, was to just draw back the curtains''_. It was this month old news that kept reverberating through Patsys' head, day in and day out only ever quieting whilst in the midst of work. The letter took a disheartening turn from there, during a required appointment given the circumstances that even though Delia remembered her life before...for the most part, it was as if she was watching it through a tinted glass, she knew it was her own and yet could not connect feelings to the memories themselves or perhaps feel anything at all.

The Doctors had described it as _''dissociation''_ , Delia herself had described it as if she were _''a ghost''_ during the assessment...these words leaping off of the page each time Patsy re-read the letter. But perhaps the way in which Mrs Busby described her Daughter now was worst of all, although brief, held an clear indication of despondence. To be so truly relieved to have not only the recent memories Delia has made to thankfully stick but then for her whole lifetime too, only to realise that _''memories do not necessarily make a person whole''_. Pats had shared her hopes that she could correspond directly to Deels now that the majority of her memories had been restored a month ago, however Mrs Busby informed her _''cariads penmanship is a work in progress at the moment, perhaps she'll feel up to it given some more time to practice''_.

It was at this moment, whilst manning the telephone lost in thought of whether it was to be believed that Delia couldn't write or simply felt no inclination or desire to, that there was a rather loud knock drawing Patsy sharply out of her musings.

Eve had been rushing unnecessarily this morning given she'd made the hours of arduous travel down to London two nights prior. She checked into a fairly commutable hotel within a short bus rides distance, fearing she'd be late to Nonnatus house and her first correspondence with both Dr Turner and Sister Julienne at 9.30 prompt. Of course this was a very strange occurrence for both parties involved, Eve as you'd assume as a Doctor would be working in a hospital or clinic not planning on being somewhat of a liaison between Nuns Nurses Dr's and most important of all the expectant Mothers to be in the area. Although that being said Eve had been a Nurse to begin with... however her thirst for knowledge acing all her Nurse qualifications and then being set to work in Scarborough hospital, she couldn't help but feel at a loss some days. An irksome feeling really that there was something vital she was missing, besides patience, she had plenty when it came to the patients...Dr's however or some males in general had the horrible inconvenient ability to make her blood boil.

_'Calm yourself Harbour,_ _it's no time to be_ _following that_ _darkening trail of thoughts'._ She turned the lane taking in Nonnatus and how truly beautiful it was, design and architecture being a secret appreciation of hers. Taking a large steeling breath momentarily forgetting the chill and taking a rather large lung full of bitter air, _'typical',_ she tread carefully across iced cobbles leading up the frosted steps and rose her hand. Bringing her knuckles down be it out of nerves or assumption the dense wood wouldn't echo quite so much, she'd knocked frightfully louder than expected and 45 minutes early too. _'fantastic'_ she thought, sarcasm being her first port of call and not always in the most appropriate situations or privacy of her own head either.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta therefore spelling maybe squiff

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Patsy stood swiftly with her usual grace and hurried towards the rather large doors of Nonnatus, after all it was still fairly early for some although the Sisters had been awake longer than herself, she still had the common decency to try and prolong both Barbaras' and Trixies' well deserved sleep. They'd been on a particularly long shift till gone 3am this morning, due to Mrs Hobbs first born child being far more reluctant to welcome the world with open arms so to speak. There had been almost a still silence since Patsy woke for the day, no phone calls and only a few pleasantries exchanged in the last three and a half or so hours. Hence the lull into her own thoughts moments ago.

Patsy swung the door open faster than the visitor on the other side had anticipated if Patsys deductions where to be believed, a rather well dressed (in Patsys' opinion) woman stood on the other side. She wore tan boots, tight charcoal fitted high waisted wool pants, a tucked in white mandarin collared shirt and almost matching dark grey long wool trench Pea coat. If it weren't for the clear head of beautifully side plated brunette sun highlighted curls and distinctly handsome yet feminine face, currently sporting a deer in the headlights appearance, anyone would say she were dressed as any rather smart Gentleman would. ' _But then_ _again Patsy_ _it is the 60's, women have taken to trousers more regularly now you know'_

''Oh terribly sorry to startle you, is someone in Labor?''  
Eve schooled her face from shock to something resembling amusement, accenting dimples to her rather sculptured face giving it a softer and less chiseled appearance,  
''I do hope not, I've not had the pleasure of so much as one cup of Nescafe this morning'' she replied in a well annunciated Yorkshire accent.  
''Oh?'' Patsy defly replied seeming rather confused but gave a tentative half smile before continuing.''Forgive me, I'm Nurse Mount and this is Nonnatus house...for Midwives'' her voice peaked making the last bit of her sentence seem as though it were a question of sorts.  
Eve chuckled despite herself, Nurse Mount was perhaps an inch taller than herself no more and quite frankly a confusing mixture of no nonsense and flustered all within the space of twenty seconds. Observing Nurse Mount may have prolonged the moment in between a tad too long, as clear annoyance was beginning to show across her brow _'she clearly favors_ _efficiency'_ , so Eve arched her angular right brow as if to taunt Patsy.  
''Pleasure, I'm Dr Evelynne Harbour, I have an appointment with Sister julienne and Dr Turner here at 9.30. And I do believe it's my turn to apologise Nurse Mount I'm afraid I'm a might early''.

It was now Patsys' turn to school her features though her impersonation wasn't so much a deer, as it was a goldfish that gapes, all be it for a fraction of a second before recovering in time honored fashion. ''Er oh, of course won't you come in Dr Harbour it's positively freezing out there!, not to worry either although Dr Turner isn't here yet, Sister Julienne won't begrudge an early bird. I must admit I had forgotten entirely the mention of an expectant visitor this week''.

Sidestepping Patsy she entered Nonnatus for the first time and was immediately hit with the smell of oak paneling, food assuridley breakfast and faintly of bleach. It was only then Patsy spied the large black camper no it was too smart to be called that, so she mentally settled on ' _holdall'_ bag the Dr carried. Pats reasoned she hadn't noticed due to the brown leather straps being obscured by the lapel of the Drs' coat and the rest was well hidden behind her. Speaking of which the new Dr was quietly Smiling to herself as she took in her new surroundings, when suddenly pulled back to earth by a slight clearing of ones' throat. Tilting her head back towards the Nurse in question,  
'' Do you forget things often Nurse Mount?'' it seems like an innocent jest at first, until Eve saw the Nurses' shoulders tense and eyes bristle. Nurse Mount clearly had her face well trained but those bright blue eyes were as emotive as could be and in that moment they spoke volumes of what was to come. ' _Blimey!'_ Eve internally scrambled and thanked her lucky stars she had always been the overly observant type, trying to syphon off the storm that was about to break by hastily adding. ''Don't mind me I've been told endlessly I have a sense of humor drier than the Sahara on a good day, oh and yes rather un seasonally cold weather you are having, although its much colder up north at the moment''.

Nurse Mount took what looked like a rather large calming breath before nodding subtly ''If you'd like to follow me, I'll see about finding Sister Julienne as soon as possible for you, you see I'm not sure whether she is in her office, the chapel or taking a spot of tea, so you'll have to forgive me rushing. I can't really be away from the telephone given I'm on duty''. Eve gave the smallest inclination of her head and a faint smile as if to say _after you_.

Barely a second past when she became acutely aware that Nurse Mount was not joking when she mentioned the word _rush_... it seems the words _brisk_ or _alarming pace_ should have been used in lieu of it. _'Strange..'_ was the first word to pop into Eves' consciousness followed by; _'Not as though you can blame the woman though eh Evey?, you did just insult her to her face like every other arrogant Doctor she has probably ever met, bravo!'_. Hauling her holdall higher onto her back then straightening her spine Eve strode purposefully and followed Nurse Mounts' footsteps further into Nonnatus house, a place she may or may not soon call home.

Not remotely aware of how a flippant quip about forgetfulness, had felt like salt being poured into wounds that were yet to heal...


	3. Delia

I have a tendency to post something then keep adding to it with updates, sorry if that bothers you but keep an eye open, sometimes I realise I've made spelling errors as the spell check refuses to shift from the U.S setting permanently. That's my excuse anyway; reality is punctuation is not first nature to me nor does sounding something out mean it's spelt that way, no matter which way or accent you attempt to say it in. How good was CtM tonight? I fangirled a lot, hence update. Song suggestion Ray Lamontagne empty. No infringement of any sort intended, Call the Midwife, music or otherwise.

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Delia was roused by her Mother whipping open the emerald curtains of her room, it was the noise that woke her more than anything, given it was rather gloomy and dark outside. Although that being said those curtains were a Godsend for blocking out unwanted light, which was why they'd been put up in her room upon returning to Wales due to severe headaches during the aftermath of her accident. Mrs Busby forgoed opening the windows given it had done nothing but rain for the last two months causing floods in many of the areas of England and especially anywhere valleys where involved. Luckily the Busbys lived on higher ground.  
''I know you need your sleep cariad, but now you're doing better there is no sense wasting your days away locked away in your room you know.'' Mrs Busby spoke in a harsher more pronounced Welsh accent, compared to Delias' softer currently sleepy lilt. As She placed three tablets and a large mug of scalding hot tea down on the dresser _'Just the way she likes it'_ , in which she knew had always been cariads favorite. _''No sense in having too little tea to start the day_ '' Delia had once said, after purchasing said mug with geometric patterns that clashed terribly with the floral ones her parents owned. Mrs Busby hoped even though her Daughter was _''dissociated''_ as the Doctors called it, she could at least appreciate she was trying regardless.  
''I know mam but it wouldn't hurt to sleep past nine once in a blue moon, not to mention it's not as if I've anywhere to be, nor could go given the weather... is there?. That is given you won't even let me out of the house without you or Da to accompany me'' she partially croaked, this statement was punctuated by the quiet melodic rainfall till now being thrown against the window by a particularly strong gust of wind.  
''Well not with that attitude there's not, Honestly Delia you could help around the house if you like, maybe write to your old friends in London?. And you know you are still poorly, given you were a Nurse I'd have thought you'd have understood mine and your fathers concerns''. With that she was gone no sooner than she'd arrived, closing the door quietly behind her. Mrs Busby had suggested more times than she could count in the last month, that her Daughter write to people she once knew, as if doing so would spark her emotions and she would finally be Delia again. Facing the prospect that her cariad so full of life, cheek and mischief would be a hollowed out shell of memories forever, was not even worth contemplating . And she won't be _''not if I have anything to say about it''_ Mrs Busby had stated to her Husband, that was spoke with such conviction he dared not disagree.

Delia sighed rolling onto her left side still in bed, eyes glazing over as she stared at the window pane, she would swear if she didn't know better that it looked as though it were weeping. She didn't know what to do with her days, seems like a horrid thing to think but without her memory, each day was a day to improve to learn new or should she said old things all over again?. But this last month housework seemed a damn sight more pointless than staying in bed. At least when Delia slept she felt something, anything at all would do, even in nightmares she felt a sense of fear and that was okay, because it was something. Whereas in waking hours she remembered everything but felt nothing. knowing she should feel a guilt of sorts that everyone who had ever mattered to her, she couldn't even muster an indifference towards. She knew what feelings were and why you had them of course but actually feeling them was another matter entirely. Going over years upon years of memories and precious moments from childhood, all through medical exams to qualify as a Nurse. _''We've never been prouder of you cariad''_ echoed through Delias's brain. To the arguments with her parents upon her insistence of moving south to set up in residence of the Nursing home after being accepted to work at the Royal London Hospital. Not to mention all the friends she had made there, all the patients and their stories they had shared. To Delia or what remained of her, it was as if watching a black and white movie that you knew the words to instinctively, unfortunately it seemed as though the sound, music and even the contrast were currently missing.

_'Just like me'_

_'The worst part is knowing that someone out there loves me, Patsy Mount to be precise._  
_How do you tell someone who you know you had loved, adored ...even wanted to marry. To spend your entire life gazing up, seeing her face and those beautiful eyes wash over you like the sea was nothing short of breathtaking. How her arms wrapped around you as though they were designed by God to fit just so, a woman who made you feel as though you could weather any storm. When they are beside you, you're so content you always fall asleep feeling safe even in the world we live in. Or even go as far as if had died shortly after my accident knowing as long as Patsy was beside me, I wouldn't be half as afraid._  
_I know we were real, there is no imagining the laughter or joy I found in her, not now at any rate. But how do I write to Pats who knows me better than I know myself. Problem with her is she has always been far too smart for her own good, she will know from even the smallest change in my endearances' or lack thereof._  
_That I'm not the Delia Busby she fell in love with._

_I believe everyone has a sixth sense of sorts don't they? you can feel when people are slipping away from you before they've even gone. Does she feel it, that I am already gone?_  
_I never write, even though I can... because even if all I feel is as though I am a ghost that doesn't mean I want others to hurt.'_


	4. Trixie

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Trixies' sleep had been fitful at best the last few months, her life had taken a turn somewhere she had never predicted really, nor could anyone, ' _An alcoholic really?, don't be silly'_. Trixie told herself that until it had all finally become too much to bare. As she finally found the strength to sit up, after such a hard evening of midwifery alongside Barbara attending to Mrs Hobbs prolonged labor. Never mind the ache in her neck or shoulders, a smile spread across her face thinking of the lengthy but entirely healthy baby boy born this morning, Jacob Hobbs. Each morning Trixie had taught herself to reflect on the last few months, take stock if you will, of both the good and the bad.  
At the time..

_'I felt as though my problems were too little, too insignificant in comparison to what everyone else had to bare, to even omit to them. How selfish would that be?, even though Tom and I had gone our separate ways it felt as though it paled under the light of what others were going through. Chummy was dealing with the death of her mother, whom she had never been close to_ _but always wished she could be. I couldn't fathom the courage it took for Dearest Chummy to nurse her mother till the end._ _Whilst of course juggling a marriage and young son, gosh how beautiful_ _freddie is ! and still so much more to look forward to...life hasn't left it's mark on him yet.'_

chummy imparted something Sister Monica Joan had shared with her, not thinking much of it, just in passing showing a gratitude towards the Sister for always having the right words to hand. Not knowing how much I would take it to heart, being unaware of my little _'problem'_ at the time. _''The burden of the flesh, is so heavy, it is no marvel that the soul feels trapped''_. I couldn't help but relate that more so to my father than to myself at the time, but in high and sight it was both.

_'Then there was the tragic accident involving Delia, of all the odds in the world for someone so kind and wholesome, to be struck down. It didn't seem fair or right in any sense of either of those_ _words ! , I had a few heated words with God about that._ _I couldn't imagine the pain that had inflicted on_ _Delia or her_ _family...to be forgotten as if you were nothing more than a footnote, when your were the one to bring her into the world to begin with. Then there was sweet Patsy, who never thought I could hear her crying quietly beside me during the seemingly everlasting_ _nights afterwards, I could, just as she could hear my own, as we wept for all we had lost._ _It was frightfully depressing but we weren't alone even in our solace. Does it even count as solace if your aren't alone, it felt as though it did?. But Could you imagine it? I know I was lost in my own hell but all my empathy went out to her having her best friend stripped from her. The joy of moving out, embracing freedom as it were... to be so cruelly ripped from under them before they had so much as bought flowers_.'  
Looking further back...

_'My father of course had been one, an alcoholic that is. But it's one of those things you grin and bare offering comfort in a smile because as a child what more can you do?. You grow up believing you'll never be like your parents, swearing you won't, no matter how much you love them, but the proximity you are afforded is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing being you get to hear stories of who they once were and how they came to be and its awe inspiring in some ways. A child that grows into such a complex being, just from an act of love, or something like it !. If that is not the joy of life and all it entails from happiness to sorrow, I am not entirely sure what is. The curse being the_ _realisation_ _we are all flawed in our own way, some we can't change, some we can. Others no matter how much we wish did not exist, it is as though nature intended them and that was that.'_

Sister Mary Cynthia or simply Cynthia, to her, had been a great comfort when Trix felt very little anywhere else. Being overheard on the telephone was perhaps the greatest relief she could have hoped for. Cynthia had made her realise although she had to leave a home filled with joy after every birth. That she wasn't coming home with only loneliness to greet her, but a family...perhaps not blood, but was that not better?. _''We are a family of your own choosing Trixie_ _and we choose you and love you in return, not because we have to but because the alternative just isn't possible. We love you Trixie, how could we not?''._

Trixie stretched out her arms above her head, one shoulder clicking as she did, yawned and swung her legs out of bed.''No rest for the wicked I suppose'' she spoke out loud to no one in particular, almost inaudibly adding ''Best wake Barb up too in that case, swear the Sisters mentioned fresh blood arriving today!'' giggling as an afterthought.


	5. Introductions & mischief

Disclaimer; I'm still poor and don't own anything, especially this show or characters besides Eve. I proof read myself, truly don't relise how bad you are at spelling until you have to write more than a post it note worth down.

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Eves' eyes tried to drink in the house even with the speed in which she was forced to walk, but if she was honest with herself they kept glancing toward the back of Nurse Mount more than strictly necessary...to know which way to turn. The house was large but not so big as to lose sight of your guide. There was a definite stiffness to Nurse Mounts shoulders, Eve could tell how they were drawn upwards as if out of stress. So she tried to cut through the tension,  
''How was your morning Nurse Mount?'' using softer tones, hoping it would seem sincere.  
''Terribly uneventful'' Patsy almost sighed, without turning to glance at the Doctor taking a right then a left, hearing voices occupying the kitchen.  
''Ohh?'' hoping for a more detailed response, but Patsy took a few steps more past the rota board and a swift right. Both were met with the majority of Nonnatus residents, seated around the large oak kitchen table.

''Sister Julienne this is Dr Harbour, I believe you were expecting her for a meeting with yourself and Dr Turner too?'' Patsys' right brow rose mouth pursing as she did, as if unsure.  
''Thankyou Nurse Mount you are most kind. You may return to your post, unless there are any mothers to be to attend to?'' Juliennes eyebrows raising in a enquiring manner.  
''No Sister utter radio silence this morning, perhaps the babies are as reluctant towards the weather as we are at the moment.''  
''Can't say I blame them, my toes got so wet and cold yesterday, my nylons were reluctant to budge.'' Nurse Crane offhandedly remarked, garnering a few faint smirks from Sister Winifred, Mary Cynthia, Eve and Sister Julienne. Sister Evangelina was less impressed but was caught mid breath, before saying anything by a common occurrence, a quote by Sister Monica Joan.  
''Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of God belongs to such as these.''  
''In other words Nurse Mount children come and go as they please, rain or shine, night or day, will not deter them.'' a curt smile accenting Sister Evangelinas' point.  
''Of course Sister'' Patsy nodded and turned swiftly inclining her head,  
''Pleasure to meet you Doctor.''  
''And you, Nurse Mount'', no sooner said and she was gone, leaving Eve slightly at a loss in a very crowded room.

''Excellent your are early, everyone this is Doctor Evelynne Harbour. As you have heard she will be having a sit down with both myself and Doctor Turner when he arrives. But for now would you care to join us Sisters and Nurse Crane for a cup of tea perhaps, or a spot of breakfast and we will make some introductions?.'' A smile breaking across Sister Juliennes' face as she rose from her seat at the far end, motioning towards an empty chair beside Nurse Crane and herself.  
''Good morning everyone and thank you Sister Julienne.'' Eve shrugged her holdall off her aching shoulders placing it gently to the side, assuring it wouldn't be in anyone's way. Approaching her designated spot she divested herself of her rather heavy coat too, placing it on the high back of her chair. She always felt rather self conscious without a jacket or cardigan, as her arms were rather muscular than most due to regular calisthenics and yet she felt most comfortable in well fitted attire. _'No use feeling like a sack of spuds if you're not.'_ If the Nuns or Nurse noticed her involuntary blush they never mentioned it, as she eased herself into her chair on the left hand of Sister Julienne.

''Doctor Harbour is it?, I'm Sister Evangelina'', who was seated directly opposite her. Eve smiled at the headfirst introduction, no frills, just saying exactly what need be said.  
''You may all call me Eve, if you prefer? No one need stand on ceremony for me, no less within the privacy of your own home.''  
''Well that's new, a Doctor who doesn't wish to be held a cut above the rest. I rather hope this sit down goes well, if only to see what happens next. Perhaps trees shall uproot and go for a casual stroll along the seaside.'', Nurse Crane said good naturedly but a little unconvinced.  
''I am Nurse Crane by the way'', she said as a after thought whilst reaching for a slice of toast.  
''But in the fifth year you may eat of the fruit of the trees, that their produce may enrich you.''  
Evangelina turned to her right with one hand raised palm up,  
''This insightful one, is Sister Monica Joan.''  
''Lovely to meet you Sister Monica Joan'', She nodded in return whilst occupied with a large spoonful of honeyed porridge. And so the introductions continued until they were all acquainted, Sister Mary Cynthia smiling bashfully but full of kind words. Sister Winifred a little bit more upbeat and a fast paced talker with a larger smile of welcome. Even though Eve had offered to forgo formality, none of them chose to drop her title. That being said the majority were Nuns!, so they had their ways, which is understandable.

Meanwhile at Nonnatus Trixie had gone about her morning resolutions, having finished she set off to Barbaras' room with mischief in mind. Silently entering the room that Barb shared with Nurse Crane she ebbed closer, peering down at her soon be victim. ' _She really does sleep as soundly as a baby, she must take after all of those_ _she delivers.'_ Clearing her throat gently Trixie willed her voice to do as planned, no one knew she had been trying to perfect a Leeds accent in her spare time.  
''Nurse Gilbert, how many times must I insist on telling you, the tape across the dresser is paramount to our boundaries!. Surely you understand the simple concept of those?'' Barbara flew into fight or flight mode at the sound of Nurse Cranes' voice, flapping her duvet with flailing arms and a knee jerk reaction.  
All that could be heard now though was the hysterics of Trixie, Barbara would go as far to say she was cackling, when thinking back on it.  
''Goodness Trixie, I thought Nurse Crane was finally going to pitch me out the window!'' Barb said in both a startled yet croaky voice as it broke, lopsided grin regardless of fright. Which only spurred Trix into another round of laughter, the silent sort that make you shake and cry all at the same time. Regaining some breath and wiping the tears from her eyes,  
''Not to worry Babs, if anyone is getting pitched out of a window it'll be me, if she finds out. Oh but I dare say it might be worth it.''


	6. Carefree momentarily

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

 

Pats had returned to her diligent post beside the telephone, not far from the kitchen, as yet nothing had come in. Nurse Franklin and Gilbert had almost silently glided down the stairs, so Patsy almost jumped out of her skin when Trix floated up beside her and exclaimed;  
''Pats!, you will give half your face crows feet if you insist on smushing it into your hand like that.''  
''You do look terribly bored, has nothing come in this morning?'' Barb prompted with a consoling smile.  
''Nope not a single peep, besides the one from me with your startle tactics Nurse Franklin. All the sisters and Nurse Crane are all taking tea in the kitchen. There was however a visitor at the door, not too long ago.'' She said raising her eyebrows but tilting her head forward, as if to signify a point. The girls turned towards the Kitchen overhearing voices, interested to say the least.  
''Oh don't get me started on Trixies' startle tactics, I was scarred for life not thirty minutes ago!. Um ah yes, Sister Julienne had mentioned there might be a change about the place, only last week!" Barb exclaimed. Trixie broke out one of her tell-tale grins, Patsy smirking to one side.  
''Why what did Trixie the trickster do to you Babs, might I ask?'' Trix shrugged her right shoulder up in time with her corresponding eyebrow, as if to indicate that's for me to know and you to find out.  
''We will tell you later, however there is more important things to attend to, such as fresh blood. I'm rather excited if I'm honest with you, we could all use a change. Tells us Pats, what's this new Nurse like?'' Patsy grinning like the cat that got the canary. Simultaneously Barb and Trixie ever so slightly tilted their heads together, as if puppets on the same string. Pats had to bite her lip not to start laughing, as the other two grew even more weary.  
''Okay I am so confused right now and you've not even said anything. Trix that face Pats is pulling, we should be worried right?''  
''Oh no Patsy she not a dinosaur is she?'', Trixie whispered conspiratorially. Causing everyone to laugh although quietly given the proximity of the kitchen.  
''Nope it is the Nurse bit that is wrong I am afraid, old thing. You see all our suspicions it may be another experienced Matron or Nurse such as Crane, was miles away from the reality of it. Although I'd forgotten entirely there was to be a visitor at all and was silly enough to voice as such, to the person in question!''. Trixie was back to cackling, thought stealthily covering her mouth as if to render herself mute.  
''I'm sure they loved that Pats, sorry you are not welcome at Nonnatus house because I have no recollection of being told to expect a visitor, Good day to you.'' Barb chirped in whilst Trix was unable, though that just sent all three spiraling into hushed laughter. Trix took a large intake of air, held it in place as if to settle herself, before exhaling.  
''So silly, spill will you!. You simply cannot keep us on tenterhooks, we haven't so much as a weak tea to revive us this morning.'' Trixies' shoulders slumping to exaggerate her point, with Barb following up with a palm outwards hand to her forehead, as if she were sick. Pats sat up even straighter,  
''Well the arrival was a Doctor, not a Nurse.'' Both Trixies' and Barbaras' eyes comically widened at this.  
''Gosh, is he handsome?''  
''Trixie!'' Babs spluttered, whilst Pats' face took on a fake air of indifference hiding what she really thought. _'Glad I have a way out of that line of questioning',_ guilt flaring.  
''What! it's a legitimate question'' faux outrage in Trixs' voice, cheeky grin in toe.  
''Umm well they are rather tall, around my height'', holding a grin back.  
''Go on...'', Trix implored.  
''Brunette, rather curly hair, that the sun has obviously caught, perhaps on their travels.''  
''Gosh is it just me who like a man with curls?'' Babs piped up, Patsy couldn't control the laughter that sprung out.  
''What's so funny Nurse Mount?, Curls are nothing to be scoffed at! I'm rather fond of them myself.'' Trixie tried using her title in order to seem serious, when she obviously was not.  
''Well ladies, the new Doctor happens to be a Lady herself! Doctor Evelynne Harbour, to be precise'', Pats said completely dead panned.  
''Hells' bells!'' Babs exhaled, Trixies' face was the picture of shock, you could have said she had seen a ghost, but recovered marvelously. Deploying her newly acquired Leeds accent,  
''Nurse Barbara Gilbert, a Curates Daughter...you should be ashamed of yourself!'' Barbara flinched involuntarily at the sound, even knowing it was Trix but still felt the need to apologise anyway.  
''So sorry, no idea what came over me and you Nurse Mount should be on stage with that carry on you just managed.'' Patsy guffawing despite herself,  
''Goodness Trixie, please tell me that was how you scarred Barb earlier?''

A loud four beat tell-tale knock interrupted the women.  
''That will be Doctor Turner, you two go through to the kitchen whilst I see to the door.''  
''Alright, see you in a moment Patsy'', giving a half wave, Babs turned to leave.  
''Yes, lets', suppose it only right we go introduce ourselves, before the good Doctor has a chance to be scared off by a room full of Nuns a Nurse and Doctor Turner too boot.''

Swinging the door open with less pace this time, so as not to startle the second visitor of the day.  
''Good morning Doctor Turner, do come in everyone is congregated in the kitchen over tea, including Doctor Harbour.''  
''Thankyou Nurse Mount and good morning to you too'', nodding his respect, they both set off for their shared destination.


	7. Patsy

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

After Dr Turner was ushered swiftly into the kitchen, himself Sister Julienne and Doctor Harbour dismissed themselves to their aforementioned meeting. No sooner done a call finally rang out from the hall.  
''Nonnatus house Midwife speaking'' Patsy listened attentively, it was the Husband of one of her own expectant Mothers, she was to be the personal Midwife to her third child.  
''That was regarding Mrs Richards, one of my ladies; should I differ to one of you as I am on phone duty?...''  
''No no Nurse Mount, you attend to the birth, I shall guard the telephone so to speak. I presume all is order at the Richards residence, home delivery wasn't it?'' Nurse Crane asserted.  
''Oh yes sister all is in order, dropped off the birthing pack six days ago.''  
''Ahh an early arrival, perhaps balance out the scales a bit due to the lack of hustle this morning. Off you go then Nurse Mount.''  
''God speed Patsy''  
''Good luck''  
''Be safe child''  
''Don't forget your scarf and make sure to wrap it over the hand print you left on your face, honestly drooling over the telephone Pats.'' Trix shook her head side to side in mock disapproval, Drawing a glare and a few questionable looks.  
''It is her third child. I'm sure it'll be a breeze'', both Nurse Crane and Sister Evangelina shot disapproving looks at Barbara for that comment.  
''You know the drill, call if there is any complications.'' The chorus of comments sweeping over Pats before she donned her mac and fetched her kit before heading out to the Richards. Luckily they only lived a ten minute bike ride out from Nonnatus, which was just as well.

''Blow me over with a feather, I knew it was cold but this is taking the biscuit''. She mounted her bicycle and set of at a reasonable rate, she didn't want to go too fast given the conditions both under tread and fearing her face might freeze in place if she peddled too fast into oncoming air. _'I could do with a bourbon or gypsy cream come to think of it'_. Pats knew the way to her destination by memory, she was always hyper vigilant nowadays due to Delias' accident. However thinking of that her mind wandered just for a few moments, as she eased herself gently over the coble stones. Pats had been hoarding was a the wrong word, mapping perhaps; her way to Pembrokeshire. Collecting train pamphlets in order to determine the best route to Delias' home since she was taken back to Wales. _'If she could make it to Liverpool and back in one day for a patient, why not Wales for the most important person she'd had in her life since childhood?'_. She revisited her map so to speak in her memory box, when she was made aware of Delias' memory being restored to her. The issue being without Mrs Busbys' express permission, she couldn't just turn up out of the blue. Hurting Delia or making the friendship between them seem too friendly, to be below reproach was something Pats' couldn't risk. _'Why do I have to live in a World where the love I possess is illegal first and foremost. A perversion of the mind, a disease to be poisoned, cut and shocked out of you? How can Love be wrong!?'_ Patsy felt anger rise in her gut and her face became flush in spite of the bleak temperature.

When Patience Mount was a child she did believe she was in some unknown way, different from who she should be. That she would grow out of it, blaming what happened to her family sometimes; as if doing so would make it acceptable. That the trauma of it all, her world crumbling down around her caused her to be somehow unsound. Not trusting men was appropriate when she had witnessed so much cruelty at the hands of them. Returning to England however the aversion never went away and most certainly did not leave her in boarding school either, it only grew worse. Pats took to accusing God not only for her family but making her this way, _'What had she done to deserve this?'_ She had hidden away parts of herself all her life. Scars that marred her back like braille, telling the story of the child she once was, a childhood lost, steadily Distorting alongside how she felt as she matured. Nevertheless as she aged, she gradually let go of all her preconceived notions, accepting _'who'_ she was. Yes it was _'who'_ she was, not _'what'_ she was. Training as a Nurse helped her come to terms, that people come in all shapes and sizes. Innumerable complexities, uniqueness and yet she still hid parts of herself, behind a facade, to her everyday was a masquerade. Until Delia... who saw more, more than anyone else had ever even cared to look for.

''Here we go again'', Pats mutters to herself, attempting positivity whilst dismounting her bike against the outer decaying wall of the tenement shared housing.  
''Morning Nurse, our Peggy is just this way'', he turns hurrying through the entrance and starts up the stairs.  
''Hello Mr Richards'' responding in turn, following without delay.  
''Any idea how regular Mothers' contractions are?''  
''Every five minutes Nurse, this one's a quicken I reckon. Others are at school at the moment.''  
''Golly, that does sound like an express'', Pats facade falling momentarily into shock. They entered the Richards residence, greeted by the sight of Peggy pacing in the small living area. Which was mainly differentiating shades of dark green.

''Mrs Richards please retire yourself to bed, if your contractions are as regular as your Husband mentioned, you really ought to be lying down.''  
''Alright Nurse I'm going, bit slow on my feet though mind'', Peggy quipped.  
''I'll make some tea for Nurse Peg, oh Nurse the towels and hot water are already set up beside the bed.'' Peggy climbed slowly in, Pats took to removing her mac and cardigan; Then proceeded to clean her hands before donning gloves and an apron from her kit. Placing a sheet over Pegs waist to knees, for dignity purposes.  
''Righto Mrs Richards, I believe it's time to check all is in order and see how dilated we are, ready?'' Patsy hated this part, she knew it was her job but given how people feel about people such as herself, if ever discovered she would not just seem to have a simple _''perversion''_. Being a Midwife or in some cases Nurse involves performing internal examinations of other women. Obviously Patsy didn't enjoy checking whether a womans' cervix was dilated or well effaced. Unfortunately others would think otherwise, so she perfected her poker face. Endeavouring not to blush however was another matter entirely, but luckily it was a fitting reaction for anyone.  
''Good news you are nine fingers dilated, baby will be here very shortly!'', punctuated by the wave of contractions that came over Peggy screaming profanities.  
''Take it its too late for a spot of tea Nurse?''  
''THAT is the stupidest thing...'', panting Peg continued.  
''I have ever heard in all my years Greg and I've heard a few. Get out will YAHHH!''

 


	8. Tete' a tete', a tete'?

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Meawhile back at Nonnatus house the meeting had gone even better than antisipated. Doctor Harbour being even more qualified than they first thought, Eve was to work within the clinic along side Doctor Turner, but mainly with women whom were expecting. She had worked as a Nurse first and foremost over a multitude of wards such as male medical, womens, hospice care, pediatrics, obstetrics, maternity, gynocology, orthopedics but she always felt most at home with either the women or children. This coupled with the weary feeling that grew over time, being belittled daily by Doctors asthough she was always inferior; lead her down her path toward becoming a fully ceritfied Doctor specialising in obstetrics, midwifery and gynocology. Though it is never really mentioned, Midwifes actually were the unsung heroes of medicine, as they are set to work training both Doctors and Nurses alike. Which was especially beneificial to Eve and her endeavours.

''Will there be anything else Doctor Turner?'' Sister Julienne smiled generously as always.

''No that will be all, I believe I best be on my way back to the clinic, Shelagh can multitask like no other but Receptionist, Nurse and all round keeper of peace maybe asking a tad much.'' He laughed eyes dancing as he stood to leave, he was more than grateful to whatever power that be for Eves new found presence in Poplar. Infact if it weren't too ostentacious he would put up banners, but perhaps the Sisters would request a cake in lieu of that passing thought. Cheeks hurting from grinning too much he turned towards Doctor Harbour outstretching his hand, ''It is both a pleasure to meet you and be fortunate enough to know we'll be working together from now on, the women of Poplar and I daresay Nonnatus are lucky to have you; speaking of which will you be staying?...here at Nonnatus house I mean.'' Eve had already took Patricks' hand at this point, although with slight hesitation. Not because she was suspicious of all men, but simply because no other male Doctor had ever afforded her the same treatment; as if she truely were their equal. It was at this point when lost in contemplation, nodding politely along with niceties, that Doctor Turner poped that rather unexpected question. Almost immediately but not quite, she ceased nodding _'Wait, what was that?... where did that come from? and please tell me I stopped nodding fast enough.'_

''Oh you are? that's excellent, especially incase of emergencies'' Patrick stated enthusiatically.

''Erm yes, no, I mean no, no I'm not but yes I suppose in emergencies it would be more expediant; if that made any sense?'' Eve spluttered eyes comically wide _'Who accidentally nodds themselves into a corner and potentially living in a convent?... seriously who?'_

''Are you sure?'' Patrick asked looking slightly amused at her backpedaling, if he was honest with himself he just wanted to prolong the flustering now it had begun.

''Well uh I don't know... I guess er I suppose if I have my own landline and rented nearby it could be just as fast?, depending on location of expectant mothers'' Eve exhaled almost too quickly to be understood. _'Oh my goodness, words Eve use your words!'_

''No I meant are you sure about not residing in Nonnatus?''

''I was just getting to that actually Doctor Turner, we'd be delighted if you would.'' The Sisters eyes pracitcally doubled in size and sincerity.

''Would what, get a landline as soon as possible or stay?''

''I should be going'' Turner edged towards the door, not relising the extent of what he'd begun.

''Stay''

''But I must be getting back to the clinic'' he almost whined.

''I think Sister Julienne might of meant me that time?'' Eves' face pulling an even mixture of a smile and grimace, affraid of the answer to come.

''You are right'' Sister was sorely tempted to roll her eyes at this junction.

''Me or Doctor Harbour?''

Her voice rose just a few octaves for affect, signaling this tete a tete... a tete was coming to an end. ''Doctor Turner thank you for coming and yes Dr Harbour I would like to invite you stay here at Nonnatus house permanently If you are agreeable?'' Turner slipped out not risking being caught in the blow back of Doctor Harbours' predicament. Sister Julienne didn't know whether to laugh, cry or sigh at the sheer amount of effort it took to ask a simple enough question, however she did know that if Eve chose to stay it would most certainly create a great deal of change.

 


End file.
